It is conventional to carry out chemical reaction in a glass reaction bottle with an open end. Based on Collision Theory and Activation Energy Theory (minimum kinetic energy), as a rule of thumb, reaction rates for many reactions double or triple for every 10 degree Celsius increase in temperature. Thus heating is often required for increasing rate of chemical reactions or starting and continuing a chemical reaction. When heating is required for a reaction bottle with an open end, a cooling condenser usually is used to restrain the loss of reactants, products, reagents and solvent from the reaction bottle. Even with a cooling condenser, some portion of the reactants may be lost prior to the chemical reaction due to vaporization of the reactants, which may lead to retardation of the desired chemical reaction. Usually the temperature limit for a chemical reaction is the boiling temperature of the reactants and/or solvents used in an open vessel. When higher than boiling temperature is required for certain reactions, or if volatile reactants are involved, or pressure is required for a gaseous reaction, then one may utilize a pressure vessel (such as a glass pressure bottle, a glass pressure tube, and/or a sealed tube), or metal pressure reactor to carry out these reactions. One of the drawbacks associated with using a pressure vessel is safety. Although some pressure vessels are equipped with pressure gauges for monitoring purposes, they usually lack automatic venting systems. Pressure vessels have been known to explode due to unpredictable sudden excess pressure in the pressure vessel. Another drawback is that a pressure vessel may be very difficult to open after a chemical reaction due to internal pressure in the vessel which can cause injury to chemists. One of the drawbacks associated with metal pressure reactors is that they cannot carry out reactions with acidic materials. Acidic materials may be a reactant, product, reagent or solvent (like hydrogen chloride) in a chemical reaction. Acidic materials lead to corrosion, which in turn can cause unpredictable leaks and injury under high temperature and high pressure. In addition a metal pressure reactor should not be used to carry out reactions with reagents that are sensitive to metals. Another drawback to metal pressure reactors, is that they need special skill to use and maintain properly.
Thus, due to the aforementioned disadvantages and drawbacks, there is a need for a reaction bottle that allows for releasing excess pressure safely, while generally maintaining a seal of the reaction bottle during chemical reactions.